A technique which is fundamental and yet probably the most difficult to learn and master in games of pool and billiards is the proper support and guidance of the pool or billiard cue with the "bridge" hand of the player. The cue must be held securely enough to prevent unintended or incidental movement in a lateral or other direction, which movement might detrimentally affect the aim of the player, when the player is causing the cue to be urged linearly forwardly toward the cue ball and, most particularly, at the point of impact with the ball. On the other hand, the cue must be held in such manner as to accommodate a smooth sliding action and an unimpeded stroke toward the ball. While it would be difficult to manually guide and control a cue with a uniform diameter it will be quite obvious that it is even more difficult to guide and control the conventional elongated cue of a tapered configuration. Still further, a player's hand does not always form an ideal sliding surface for a pool cue. When, for example, a player's hand is damp, as with perspiration, it may become extremely difficult to provide a smooth and accurate stroke and shot. These difficulties obviously detract from the enjoyment which a beginner receives from playing and may also retard his progress and development of skill in other aspects of the game. Similarly, enhanced ease and convenience of use and improved accuracy are of great value even to the expert player.
Various devices have herebefore been available for use with a player's bridge hand but have not been wholly satisfactory.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a slideable sleeve for manual engagement by the bridge hand of a pool or billiard player and which is freely moveable along a unique pool or billiard cue to closely and accurately guide and control the movement of the cue and to thus facilitate a smooth and precise stroke and shot, the sleeve and cue shaft being a matched set.